unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Linkzelda1234
Daisy is a friend in reality I have recently crossed Daisy off the list of haters. XD wut YOU HAVE CHANGED REAILTY AUUUGUH! *flees* Seriously, though, we want Daisy as hater. :P Purple Ninjakoopa 20:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) This wiki is NOT reality. Exactly! That's with the "Un". It's fake stuff, but funny fake stuff. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Daisy is a hater. This wiki is kind of the inverse of reality ok? hence the "Un" in da name. Another Hater in Wikia Cube Game 23:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I HATE U CUBEGAME! I HATE U! Linkzelda NO USER BASED ARTICLES I'm sorry, but no user stuff on the Wiki as articles. You can have that stuff in User space (i.e. User::Linkzelda1234/inserts thing here.) Mr. Guy 21:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Linkzelda Thanks for supporting me against mr.guy. Daisy is cool but shes funny as a hater, besides it doesnt mean you have to put her bad in any shame you make. Alex25 Thanks, Alex. I want Smiddle to permenantly block Mr. Guy. I know that in reality, Dasiy is a good guy. Linkzelda Mr. Guy hates Wikia Yeah, I want him blocked two but couldnt he make a new account or does it block his computer from making any new accounts? Does it go on all wikis? Im not happy having him on Zeldumb wiki. Alex25 Mr. Guy sucks. I hate him. I want him banned from even going on this wiki. Linkzelda Lets ask smiddle now. You go first then i'll go and we will finally be rid of Mr.Guy. Alex25 Let's ban him from Wikia! Linkzelda Okay, I told Smiddle. Linkzelda I told him too. Get ready to celebrate. Alex25 When he is banned, he will DIE. Linkzelda Im going to tell Bowser the king as well, she hates him too. oh and I forgot to say hi, hi! Alex25 kk, alex. Linkzelda done. Alex25 Ha! I got YOU! Planning to destroy Un Mario Wiki! Mr. Guy, please make me a Sysop for one day only and I'll show these bubs what is the power of a Sysop!Cube Game 17:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) OMG Cube Game! Mr.Guy deletes everything and curses at people and you defend him!? Honestly, he even deletes good stuff! Alex25 He's a sysop and knows what he does. What's fun for some is unfunny to others. and plus Linkzelda just makes crappy articles such as "Daisy is not a hater" Cube Game 17:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Cube Game has joined us in our plan to delete Mr.Guy. Alex25 Folks, you can only "delete" users on a Forum, I've heard. Too bad you're all normle users, and IF YOU SPAM, you're bannned. Mr. Guy 19:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) You know what, I give up. He can just unban himself and it's hopeless. sadly, Alex25 That is a lie. Alex, you must help me get mr guy off this wiki forever. You're my only hope. Linkzelda P.S Our plan will sucseed is we make Cube Game a sysop. I made a truce with him as long as he listens to the advice I put on his user talk which makes him ask people do they like the page before deleting it cause just because he doesnt like it doesnt mean everyone else does. Alex25 Look, can you stop that? And Bulbapedia WOULDN'T know I'm on there, sheesh. Why does everybody thinks this is a Wiki for people who hate Mario? The same applies for UnPokemon. Mr. Guy 19:23, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, not joining. You wouldnt think it but he is actually nice on other wikis but whatever. Good luck. Alex25 New halloween signature! Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 11:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cube Game, I'm going to get Bowser the King to join our plan. I think she's smart. Linkzelda Err... Bowser the king is missing me and cube game are looking for her. And cube game wont know about what your doing so put it on his talk page. Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 17:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Stop with the "ban Mr. Guy" stuff Please Stop with the ban Mr. Guy stuff, this plan has no sense since Mr. Guy is a good Sysop.Cube Game 19:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Like... My plan has failed??? Linkzelda Im rollback on Zeldumb now! Yay for me Luigi and sorry about your plan. Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 20:46, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Yup. Your plan phailed.Cube Game 21:02, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'm crying cause Mr. Guy is going to ban me... Linkzelda By the way I hate Mr. Guy but I'm sad because he shall ban me and it's hopeless. I have to do this all on my own. Thus, Alex25 and Cube Game have left me in my plan to get rid of Mr. Guy... I FELL SAD!!!!! Plus I have now been forced to leave, but I won't. It's hopeless. I should start living with my family a but more, shouldn't I? dont cry, i'm not going to ban you i'm a sysop and i'll give you a new chance! now go back to work!Cube Game 21:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I meant Mr. Guy. Go have a word with him. Linkzelda k, but why in the world do you hate Mr. Guy???Cube Game 21:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cause he makes me dream and deletes my edits! Linkzelda Wait! I'm here since July and i never heard about SMWTA, what is it????Cube Game 21:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) are you a boy or a girl???? ???????/Cube Game 21:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) well, i'll have to ban you...Cube Game 21:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) i changed mind, i'll talk to Mr. Guy to not ban youCube Game 21:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'm NOT banning u But first a few questions: *What are your deleted articles i'll check them and see if they are FUNNY *Are you a boy or a girl?, i have to talk to Mr.Guy so i need to use him/her and i need to know what to use. *Are you on UnPokemon and Zeldumb? Cube Game 22:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) OH NOEZ, THEY BANNED YOU! HOW COULD THEY! HOW LONG ARE YOU BANNED?! SOMEONE HELP OR UNBAN HER! AHH! Peachycakes I banned her I banned her for one week and that's it cos she was making drama and planning against UnMario Wiki, if she apologizes and fix what she did I'll unban her in no timeCube Game 11:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cube Game unbanned you yay!!! Im going to make a shame about Daisy to celebrate! Luigi wannabee 25 23:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU LINKZELDA1234 YOUR NOT BANNED COME BACK WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! LINKZELDA, APPEAR!!! COME BACK!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! COME ON!!! APPEAR HERE!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 11:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What d'ya mean about this "Ban Mr. Guy" plan? (½ of the message is where the topic should be) The other one is here: I'm so angry at Mr. Guy. He deleted: My userpage, my talk, Bowser's Wife Image, Super Toilet Paper, It's-a mobile and other magnificent stuff. I hate him!!!!! BTW, did ya see the blue shell rant? If no, go to my userpage The Guy behind ya, FOO'! 19:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Linkzelda tried to ban Mr. Guy asking smiddle with Alex25 and u.Cube Game 19:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) lol